I Want To Believe
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Parce qu'on a tous envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe après la saison 11! MSR forever X)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Et oui je me lance dans une Fanfic X Files. C'est un tout petit prologue simplement pour avoir vos avis, si je continue ou pas. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Fanfic sur eux en français donc je voulais apporter ma contribution. Elle se passera après la saison 11 donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue, il y a évidemment des spoilers… X) Je l'ai écrite il y a un petit moment mais le fait d'avoir rencontré Gillian (alias Scully) hier (et ouais X) m'a poussé à la reprendre et continuer. J'espère qu'elle plaira. :D

Scully faisait pour la cinquième fois le tour de la maison. Depuis qu'elle avait stoppé son travail le temps de sa grossesse, elle passait ses journées, à son plus grand malheur sans Mulder, à s'ennuyer.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite. La mort de William, celle du Fumeur, l'annonce à Mulder, la fermeture des affaires non classées… Par miracle, Skinner et Monica avait survécu à leurs blessures. Après plusieurs jours d'attente, Mulder et elle avaient pu reprendre un poste au sein du FBI. Ça n'avait pas été facile au début, beaucoup de choses avaient changées, des questions restaient sans réponse mais les deux partenaires avaient été obligé d'avancer. Le virus auquel Scully s'était confrontée dans ses visions avait finalement été intercepté par des spécialistes qui s'étaient occupé de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Plus aucun danger ne planait au dessus des deux agents sans doute les plus détesté du FBI.

Cependant, une nouvelle peur s'était installée chez Scully. Elle savait que ce bébé était un miracle, elle ne savait pas encore comment cela avait été possible. Mais elle savait surtout qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune et qu'à son âge c'était risqué d'avoir un enfant. C'était pour l'une de ces raisons que Mulder l'avait forcée à prendre congé après 3 mois. Or de question qu'elle recommence comme il y avait 17 ans.

Elle s'ennuyait donc depuis 1 mois chez eux. Au début, elle avait trouvé cela agréable de passer ses journées devant la tv ou assise sur la terrasse à lire un livre. Mais au bout de deux semaines le fait de rester sans rien fait lui était monté à la tête, Mulder et les enquêtes lui manquaient. De plus, depuis quelques temps elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars la nuit dans lesquels elle voyait leur fils, William. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le voyait encore. Certes, son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé mais elle l'avait bien vu flotter à la surface de l'eau ce soir là. Elle se réveillait chaque fois en sursaut, sans pour autant réveiller Mulder. Celui-ci voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec ça.

Un soir, alors qu'elle s'était levée pour prendre un verre d'eau, réveillée encore par ce même cauchemar, elle avait entendu des pas derrière elle.

-Scully ?

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner. Mulder était là, à un mètre d'elle.

-Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

Elle posa son verre dans l'évier avant de se laisser glissé dans les bras de son amant. Il l'entoura d'un bras et se mit à caresser sa tête avec l'autre.

-C'est lui.

-Lui ?

-William, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Je le vois toujours.

-Mais il est…

\- Je sais, je sais. Je ne comprends pas non plus. Tous les soirs je le vois, je suis à la maison et il apparaît comme ça devant moi…

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle. Sa Scully. A lui tout seul. Il n'aimait pas quand elle était ainsi, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle soit heureuse. Il pensait que tout cette histoire était derrière eux, que ce bébé miracle annonçait un nouveau départ. Hélas, le fantôme de William rodait toujours.

-Ça finira par s'arrêter.

Elle acquiesça, toujours plaquée contre lui, mais peu convaincue.

-Je l'espère…

Il s'écarta et posa une main sous le menton de Scully pour lui redresser la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

-Quoi ?

Il sourit en voyant son air inquiet et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira de plaisir. Lorsqu'il se recula, elle lui sourit à son tour.

\- Je t'aime.

Sa respiration se coupa net le temps de quelque seconde. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà entendu de la part de Mulder. Parler de sentiments étaient une chose qui se faisait par leurs regards ou leurs gestes. Alors entendre ces mots de la bouche de Mulder était une chose extraordinaire.

Il essuya la larme de son pouce.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Mulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir!

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Voilà la suite. Désolée d'avance si c'est un peu à l'eau de rose XD. Pour ce qui est des personnage j'essaie de respecter leur caractère le plus possible, pas chose facile quand le perso n'apparaît pas souvent (Merci William ou plutôt X) Et désolée d'avance pour les fautes...

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! :)

* * *

Scully était assise à la terrasse de leur maison. Leur maison. Cela sonnait encore étrange dans sa tête, même si elle l'avait pourtant été pendant des années. Ils avaient choisi de garder la maison à la campagne. Ils étaient ainsi au calme, isolés de tout. Puis de toute façon, la maison de Scully avait été à moitié détruite par tous les robots et cette technologie qui avaient tenté de les contrôler.

Ici, elle pouvait passer des heures sans entendre le bruit d'un moteur, prélasser au soleil, écouter le chant des oiseaux. Tout un tas de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire.

Elle soupira un bon coup et sourit, les yeux perdu au loin. Elle était heureuse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine. Même si le visage de William planait toujours, plus rien d'autre n'était là pour se mettre sur son chemin et celui de Mulder.

Elle se posait encore quelques questions à propos de sa grossesse. Comment était-ce possible alors qu'elle avait plus de 50 ans et qu'elle était stérile depuis son enlèvement ? Les miracles étaient-ils bien réels ? Elle avait été faire des tests, des analyses mais tous les médecins qu'elle avait consulté n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter que malgré le fait, qu'en effet, c'était assez miraculeux, tout allait pour le mieux. Son bébé était en excellente santé.

Elle ferma les yeux avant de s'assoupir au soleil.

-Maman !

Elle sursauta en ouvrant les yeux et plaqua ses mains contre son ventre bien arrondis.

-Maman…

Elle n'avait pas rêver, elle avait bien entendu ce mot si doux. Elle pivota la tête vers la droite à moitié tremblotante. Elle retint un cri en le voyant. Il était là, debout à côté d'elle.

-William… souffla-t-elle. C'est…

Elle se leva en s'appuyant aux accoudoirs du fauteuil.

-C'est impossible…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Tu… Tu es mort…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'il était bien vraiment là. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'amour déferler sur lui aussi vite. Il n'avait jamais appris à la connaître mais il avait toujours ressenti ô combien elle l'aimait. C'était cet amour, vrai, profond et infini qui l'avait guidée jusqu'à lui la première fois. Et cette fois-ci encore, c'était son amour qui avait gardé William en vie et qui l'avait aidé à retrouver Scully aujourd'hui. Après être sorti de l'eau, ce soir-là, il avait passé des semaines à fuir et à se cacher évitant les villes. Une fois toute cette histoire enterrée, il avait voulu la retrouver. Il savait que c'était dangereux pour lui comme pour elle, mais il avait aussi besoin de lui dire en face qu'il l'aimait malgré tout.

Scully s'écarta pour plonger son regard dans celui de son fils et reprendre ses esprits. Elle passa une main sur sa joue et remit une mèche de cheveux sauvage derrière son oreille en laissant apparaître un sourire derrière les larmes.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je ne peux pas mourir…

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres explications. Elle savait ce que son fils était.

-Je voulais te dire… commença-t-il.

-Je sais, je sais.

Il la regarda encore plus intensément.

-Je t'ai pardonnée depuis longtemps, en fait je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Et je t'aime, maman.

Le cœur de Scully rata un battement. Elle encadra le visage de son fils avec ses mains et posa son front contre le sien, comme elle le faisait si souvent avec Mulder.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle inspira profondément.

-Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir…

-Non. Tu n'as fait que me protéger !

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, William.

-Je sais. Je le sentais.

Elle le prit une seconde fois dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Même si il y a toujours eut un vide en moi, j'étais heureux. J'ai eu peur quand tu as essayé de me retrouver. Je savais que ça te mettrait en danger.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. Tout est fini.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu mais…

-T ne vas pas repartir ?

Scully prit peur et s'éloigna.

-Pas après t'avoir retrouvé…

-Je suis trop dangereux.

-William…

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous faire du mal à vous ou à…

Il posa ses yeux sur le ventre de Scully.

-C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-On ne sait pas encore, on attend.

-Mais toi tu sais.

Elle lui sourit.

-J'aurais trop peur de lui faire du mal si je reste.

-Mais il n'y a plus aucune raison de te battre. Personne ne viendra te chercher ici, Will.

-Je reste incontrôlable, tu sais bien.

Elle lui attrapa un bras et acquiesça.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, tu es libre de faire ce que tu penses être juste. Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Restes un peu, je t'en prie. Ensuite, pars si c'est ce que tu veux mais saches que tu auras toujours une place ici.

Soudain, le main de Scully se crispa sur le bras de William et elle posa son autre main sur son ventre en retenant un gémissement.

-Maman ?!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir!

D'abord merci à julia et Salomay (non tkt haha on touche pas au petit miracle! ;)

Voilà la suite, excusez la petite longueur mais je dois jongler entre les exams qui approchent, l'équitation, les fanfics et un peu trop les séries oups X) Beaucoup de dialogues mais j'essaierai de développer plus les sentiments et le reste plus tard ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quand Scully ouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par une forte lumière blanche. Elle se redressa. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle était dans une pièce ou si les murs qu'elle semblait voir devant elle continuaient à l'infini. Elle essaye, avec quelques difficultés, de se lever du lit sur lequel elle était couchée.

-Reste couchée, Dana ! Tu dois te reposer.

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux.

-Maman ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa mère sourit.

-C'est toi qui n'est pas à ta place, ma chérie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Où…

-Maman a raison, sœurette. Tu dois rentrer.

-Mélissa ?! Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends rien.

Sa sœur s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur l'épaule de Scully.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, reprit sa sœur. Tu as fait une genre de crise à cause du bébé que tu portes. Félicitations, en fait ! Puis le choc du retour de William… Ton cœur s'est emballé et tu t'es évanouie. Maintenant il est temps que tu te réveilles. J'en connais deux qui s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi.

Scully prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Mélissa venait de lui dire. Ce n'était donc pas réel. Pourtant elle sentait très bien la main de sa sœur sur son épaule. Tout était dans sa tête.

-Je… J'aurais tellement voulu que vous rencontriez William…

Elle attrapa avec chacune de ses mains celle de sa sœur et celle de sa mère alors qu'une larme se frayait un chemin sur sa joue droite.

-Je sais ma chérie, nous aussi. Mais nous l'avons vu ne t'en fais pas. Je continue à garder un œil sur toi !

Scully se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Pas tout le temps, la rassura sa sœur avec un clin d'œil.

Cette réflexion fit rire les trois femmes.

-Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi petite sœur.

Scully serra encore plus fort la main de Mélissa. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes.

-Moi aussi, je suis tellement fière, Starbuck.

En entendant ce nom, elle ne pu plus les contenir et laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues.

Son père se plaça entre les deux femmes et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-J'ai toujours été fière de toi, n'en doutes pas. Tu as réalisé tellement de choses, menés tellement de combats difficiles. Il ne t'en reste plus qu'un petit à surmonter et tu verras qu'après le reste n'est que du bonheur à l'état pur.

Scully se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Vous me manquez tellement…

-Je sais, répondit son père. Mais il y a d'autres personnes auxquelles tu vas encore plus manquer si tu ne te réveilles pas. Alors maintenant tu vas te réveiller et rejoindre ton drôle de Mulder et votre magnifique fils. C'est compris ?

Scully sourit entre les larmes.

-Oui, Capitaine.

Il sourit et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille. Elle se recoucha et lança un dernier regard à sa famille.

-Je vous aime !

-Nous aussi on t'aime, Dana, répondit sa sœur.

Elle inspira profondément. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle crut entendre l'aboiement d'un chien au loin…

-Va retrouver Mulder à présent, souffla sa mère.

-Mulder… Mulder…

-Scully ? Scully, c'est moi ! Ouvres les yeux.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de tomber dans le regard sombre et inquiet de Mulder.

-Mon Dieu, Scully !

Il posa sa main sur une de ses joues avant d'embrasser son front.

-Ne me fais plus jamais une telle peur !

Elle souffla un bon coup et acquiesça.

-Je ferais mon possible.

Mulder sourit.

-William? murmura Scully.

-Il est allé chercher à boire, la rassura-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Je dois avouer avoir été surpris de recevoir un message de toi qui disais "Je pars avec Maman à l'hôpital".

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur William, un verre d'eau dans une main, un café dans l'autre.

-Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé autre chose à dire...

-Sinon tu pouvais appeler, je savais pas que tu étais de retour!

-Je...

-Laisse le un peu, Fox! Il vient à peine de rentrer, je m'évanoui sous ses yeux alors que je ressemble à une baleine et toi tu lui reproches de ne pas t'avoir téléphoné.

-C'est vrai, excuse moi.

William lança un sourire à son père et s'assit auprès de Scully.

-J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu allais le perdre, dit-il en posant une main sur le ventre arrondi de sa mère.

-Moi aussi...

-Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, dit Mulder, les médecins m'ont assuré que tu portais un bébé en pleine forme!

Scully sourit, rassurée une fois de plus. Quand elle avait senti la douleur l'envahir, elle avait directement penser au pire. Elle s'imaginait déjà le perdre, perdre leur seconde chance. Elle s'était imaginée devoir l'annoncer à Mulder. Comment aurait-il réagi? Il se serait sans doute enfermé dans son bureau, retombant dans la dépression ou il aurait fini par la quitter étant incapable de lui offrir ce qu'une autre pourrait plus facilement lui donner. Mais Dieu merci, il n'en était rien. Un simple petit malaise qui n'était pas rare chez les femmes de son âge qui attendaient un enfant.

-C'est ma faute...

-William...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, fiston! Ca aurait pu arriver n'importe quand. Et je suis heureux que tu ais été là. Comment aurait-elle fait toute seule? Je m'en veux déjà assez de l'abandonner pour aller travailler alors si en plus il lui arrivait malheur... Sans toi, en effet elle ne serait peut-être pas ici mais toujours évanouie sur le sol.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Scully attira son fils vers elle pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué au cours de ces 17 dernières années qu'elle avait toujours envie de le prendre dans ses bras comme si il était encore son petit bébé.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mon cœur.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! Et voilà après mes exame' s et avoir été diplômée je reviens! Voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'attendaient merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, aux guests ( dommage je ne peux pas vous répondre ) J'ai fait un petit retour en arrière au début et il y a un léger M...

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)

* * *

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler était un pur miracle, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre son torse. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que qu'il aimait cette femme ! Ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé qui avait irruption dans sa vie il avait de cela déjà 25 ans. Cette jeune sceptique qu'il aurait bien envoyé bouler à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de trouver une explication logique et scientifique à tous ses phénomènes paranormaux. Cette femme, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Son sourire, son parfum, il aimait tout en elle. Il l'avait déjà abandonnée trop de fois, à présent il ne la laisserait plus partir, il ne s'échapperait plus. Surtout maintenant qu'elle attendait un nouvel enfant, leur enfant. Il était encore sous le choc de la perte de William et des révélations sur sa conception et il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour l'accepter. Mais ce miracle qui s'offrait à eux aujourd'hui était comme une seconde chance, une seconde chance d'être heureux, ensemble. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de la gâcher à poursuivre des petits êtres gris cette fois.

Il la sentit grelots. Elle était épuisée, elle avait froid et elle semblait encore sous le choc des événements de ces derniers jours. Doucement, il remonta ses mains le long de son dos, lui caressa les cheveux et prit son visage en coupe. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens rougis par les larmes et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il rompt le baiser pour lui murmurer un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille, ce qui arracha un sourire à Scully.

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Water ! Monica ! Il… Il faut aller les sauver !

Mulder n'attendit pas une seconde et tendit son gsm à Scully.

-Appelle une ambulance et rejoins moi !

Il partit en courant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les appels passés, Scully se mit en marche pour rejoindre Mulder, le directeur et son amie qu'elle espérait retrouver en vie. Elle n'y all pas en courant, elle avait besoin de reprendre son souffle e et ses esprits. Malgré le fait qu'il la connaissait bien, son docteur lui avait ordonné de ne pas faire de trop gros efforts et voilà qu'elle venait de courir après son fils et cet horrible fumeur toute la journée. Bravo Scully ! Pensa-t-elle.

Arrivée au niveau des voitures accidentées, elle aperçu la police et les ambulanciers s'occuper des blesser. Mulder se dirigea alors vers elle. Elle voulu s'approcher, vérifier que ses amis étaient vivants mais Mulder l'en empêcha.

-Scully non !

Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Le choc, l'odeur qui régnait dans le bâtiment, le sang répandu sur le sol… Tout cela était devenu trop pour elle. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle tomba, inconsciente dans les bras de Mulder.

-Scully ?

Il appela vite un médecin qui le rassura en lui disant qu'elle était simplement tombée d'épuisement. Il lui proposa de l'emmener également à l'hôpital mais il refusa. Ils seraient plus tranquille chez eux. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle se retrouve dans un hôpital à cause de lui. La prochaine fois qu'elle irait serait pour donner naissance à leur bébé. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Il la porta jusqu'à sa voiture et la déposa délicatement sur le siège avant. Il conduisit d'une traite, sans s'arrêter et elle dormit pendant tout le trajet.

Une fois arriver, il stoppa la voiture et alla ouvrir sa portière. Scully ouvrit les yeux et voulut sortir d'elle-même mais Mulder la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Bienvenue chez vous Madame Scully !

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

-Mulder ! Dépose moi.

Il ne fit pas attention à ses paroles et la transporta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il la posa doucement sur le lit. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. C'était tellement plus confortable que la voiture !

Mulder enleva sa veste et son jeans avant d'aller s'occuper de Scully toujours complètement habillée.

-Mulder, je sais me déshabiller… dit-elle alors qu'il lui enlevait son manteau.

-Laisse moi faire.

Elle capitula et ferma les yeux. Elle le laissa lui retirer ses vêtements un à un pour se retrouver en sous vêtements. Il caressa son ventre avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle sourit et glissa ses mains dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Elle l'obligea ensuite à remonter près d'elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et se mit à caresser son torse.

-Scully… articula-t-il entre deux baisers, tu es… sous le choc… et… épuisée…

-Peut-être, répondit-elle, mais j'ai envie de toi.

Il pouvait voir le désir dans ses yeux devenus noir.

-Maintenant.

-A vos ordres Agent Scully !

Il l'enjamba pour se retrouver à califourchon au dessus d'elle après avoir enlevé le peu de tissus qu'il leur restait. Elle gémit de plaisir quand il entra enfin en elle et elle s'abandonna à lui pour le reste de la nuit…

Après ce petit incident, la famille, de nouveau réunie, était rentrée chez elle. William avait décidé de rester quelques temps histoire de profiter de ses parents. Ses parents… Mulder était assis sur une chaise dans la salle à manger, il observait Scully et William installés bien confortablement dans le divan. Était-il vraiment le père de ce garçon ? Il ne savait plus quoi croire. Lui qui voulait absolument croire en une vie extraterrestre, il avait du mal à croire que William n'était pas son fils. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y a quelques mois dans ce port désaffecté. « William was an experiment, Mulder. » Ces mots résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible. Évidement, le fait qu'elle soit tombée enceinte, deux fois, alors qu'elle était sensée être stérile, ne l'était pas non plus. Pendant des mois il avait réfléchi à qui pouvait bien être le père de l'enfant que Scully portait à cette époque. Était-ce ces hommes, ces extraterrestres, qui avaient simplement utilisé sa partenaire, sa Scully, pour leurs expériences ? Si c'était vraiment cela, quand était ce arrivé ? A son retour des morts, elle lui avait conté toutes ses aventures. A aucun moment, elle n'avait mentionné un autre enlèvement. Il était possible qu'elle ne s'en rappelle pas mais Mulder était allé interroger l'agent Dogett qui lui avait certifié que rien de tel n'était arrivé lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Mulder était le père de William. Et même si ce que Scully lui avait dit venait à être certifié, il resterait son père car il l'aimait comme tel.

Il repensa soudain à la promesse qu'il s'était faite le soir où Smoking man était mort. Il n'avait pas réussi à la tenir et il s'en voulait. Alors que Scully se levait pour aller se remplir un verre d'eau, il respira un bon coup et s'approcha d'elle.

-Je ne eux plus Scully.

Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils foncés.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.


End file.
